The Stolen Memories
by Tumbling-into-oblivion
Summary: Hermione wakes up in a hospital with no memories of the last 5 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Not her husband, not her soon to be kids, not anything. But that won't stop her from fighting for the memories that were taken from her. Who did it, why, and how? DRAMIONE, with smut & adult language. Just something fun to write, so grammar is rough at best.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Baby, please come back to me," a man whispered giving her hand a squeeze, "I can't lose you." She struggled through her foggy subconscious towards the voice. She had no idea who it was, but they obviously loved her very much. Her thoughts turned to Ron, and she fought to awaken with renewed rigor. She finally opened her eyes and looked at her side fully expecting Ron. She had not expected a blond man with pale skin the she would know anywhere.

"Bloody hell," Hermione screeched trying to pull her hand from his. She was unsuccessful however, as he only held her tighter.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked nervously. She flipped his arm over and saw the faded dark mark upon it, hissing in disgust. He looked ready to cry.

"Ow, what was that for Malfoy," she complained having a sharp pain in her stomach. She glanced down and gasped out loud. Her stomach was huge, revealing she was heavily pregnant. That meant it was a kick she had felt. This scared her even more than the though Draco had hit her.

"Is it yours," she whispered, rattled, but finally finding her voice again. She finally managed to pull her hand free because of his moment of shock.

"Of course it is. Or they are anyway," he replied recovering quickly from his initial panic.

"They?" Hermione said, shocked herself this time. She was having more than one?

"Yes, you're pregnant with triplets," he said calmly, rubbing his hand on her swollen abdomen. She smacked it away viciously, still wary of him.

"Wait a minute, we had sex?" Hermione gasped eyes wide. It had only just dawned on her exactly what being pregnant entailed.

"That's what married couples do, is it not?" a smirking Lucius Malfoy said from the chair he sat in. Hermione had only just realized he was even in the room. Looking around she saw Draco's parents sporting concerned looks. She took the silence as an opportunity to examine her left hand. Sure enough a large diamond ring was slid on her ring finger, surrounded by a gorgeous wedding band. She rested her hand on her stomach feeling the babies kick violently.

"Draco dear, I think you'd better find a healer," Narcissa finally said as she stood up and took his place at her side. She smoothed Hermione's hair back gently and gave her hand a squeeze. She was shocked by the compassion and caring the Malfoy's were giving her. Draco was only gone a second before he returned with a healer hot on his heels. He shooed his mother back to her chair and husband before he grabbed her hand again. She went to pull her hand away from his grasp but let it go because of the pained expression on his face.

"Mrs. Malfoy, your husband tells me you seem to be experiencing memory loss. Can you tell me the last thing you remember," the doctor said. Wincing at being called that, she though back as far as she could, straining for the memories she no longer had.

"The Battle of Hogwarts," she finally decided, "Harry was dead… and then he wasn't. Ron finally kissed me. Oh god did Harry die? Did he defeat Voldemort?" Everyone looked at her with pained expressions before Narcissa finally nodded at her. She sighed in relief.

"It seems you have had a memory charm placed on you," the healer concluded after a scan with her wand, "I'll have to analyze this further to determine exactly what charm it is and start to find a cure. Until then you should return home and get back into your normal routine to the best of your ability. The familiarity could help jog your memory Mrs. Malfoy. So I'm going to discharge you." She smiled at her before having Draco sign a barrage of paperwork.

"You're free to go," she said as she left the room, paperwork in hand. Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled herself to her feet. She swayed unsteadily on her feet only to be caught by steady hands behind her. Draco was uncomfortably close to her and she could feel him breathing onto the back of her neck.

"I'm fine," she muttered pushing him away and ignoring the hurt look in his eyes. She grabbed a bag she assumed was hers and waddled out of the room into the hall where she ran smack into another person. He caught her by the arms and righted her before she could hit the ground.

"Harry?" she said. The man in front of her had his green eyes and unruly black hair.

"It's so good to see you're okay," Harry said as Draco returned to her side again. "I've been assigned to your case," he explained.

"My case?"

"Yes, don't you remember? You were attacked in the stairwell leaving the ministry. Ginny found you on her way to visit me for lunch. Probably a rogue Voldemort supporter still on the loose holding a grudge against the Golden Trio," Harry asked obviously concerned for her safety.

"Hermione doesn't remember past the Battle of Hogwarts," Draco said with a pained expression on his face, "She hates me." Draco looked on the verge of tears.

"It's okay. I'll figure this out," Harry promised Draco. Hermione was shocked by the display of affection in front of her.

"We're partners. Aurors," Draco explained, "let's get you home before you have a panic attack from this information overload." He put his arm around her waist and guided her to the exit of what Hermione realized was St. Mungo's. She let him guide her around, too worn out to even protest anymore. She could only imagine where they lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

They flooed home together, Draco insisting she was in no condition to apparate. He was correct, of course, but it didn't mean she had to acknowledge that. She stubbornly protested until they reached the fire place.

"Hermione, please just shut the hell up and come with me," Draco said almost desperately, "You need to get back into your normal routine. I also know you're not stupid as you outwit me on a daily basis. It's quite obvious that you or I are not 17 anymore. Five years have passed. I don't even resemble the boy that was at the Battle of Hogwarts anymore." Hermione just grunted and allowed him to pull her into the floo. He was right again, he was much different. His outfit was far more relaxed and his platinum hair was slightly ruffled. He had a new softness to his piercing grey eyes, only for her. He also had new muscles, not too much but enough to be noticeable. Probably from Auror training, she decided.

She also looked much different from the girl she had been five years ago. She had filled out, with newfound curves in all the right places. Somehow she had tamed her hair and it fell in soft curls down her back. Not to mention her swollen belly she now was resting her hand on.

"Welcome home," Malfoy announced as he pulled her from the green flames in the fire place. She was standing in a good sized living room you could see into the kitchen from. The house seemed large like Draco would have wanted, but small enough to fit Hermione's own taste.

She looked at the walls, feeling the trauma of today on a full scale for the first time. There were pictures of them everywhere, moving and happy. Hermione in a long white wedding gown with Draco smiling by her side, cake smashed on his face. The two of them on the beach, splashing in the ocean with their heads thrown back in laughter. A sonogram with three little babies. They had been happy and in love, and now Hermione was repulsed by his touch.

"Malfoy, I'm going to be sick," Hermione said, overwhelmed. Swiftly he led her to the bathroom where she promptly knelt down in front of the loo and started to wretch into it. Much to her surprise Draco held back her hair. He then skillfully tied it into a knot on the back of her neck and knelt down behind her. Slowly he rubbed circles into her shoulders as she continued to throw up everything in her stomach. Draco didn't move an inch; instead he continued to massage her lower back and murmur comforting words into her ear. Finally sure she was done, she pulled herself to her feet again. Hermione was shocked to see Draco standing there with a cup of water, extending it out to her. She took it gratefully and rinsed out her mouth before turning back to him.

"I became an expert in this during the time you had morning sickness," he said with a shrug, leading her back out of the bathroom. They walked to the kitchen slowly. Hermione had to lean onto Draco for support, much to her displeasure.

"I don't know if you want to eat after that, but I do," Draco said pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

"You can cook," Hermione said in shock, she had never imagined that Malfoy would be able to do such a muggle task.

"Yes. Though not as good as you can. Are you going to eat?" He asked as he pulled a pan out of a nearby cabinet. She nodded and sat down on a bar stool around the island. He continued to fuss over Hermione before he finally got the hint she wanted to be left alone and started to make the food. Soon the kitchen was filled with the delicious smell of a chicken dish as he placed it on the island in front of her. She was silently thankful he had make rice and chicken, something that would be easy on her still rolling stomach.

"So tell me about us," Hermione said as she scooped a spoonful of rice onto her plate. Draco smiled at her, clearly glad that she was interested in their relationship.

"You and Ron dated a year before mutually deciding it was time to split. Ron had… he had tried to push you into sex and you wanted to wait until marriage. You stay civil, but it's clear you aren't fond of each other. Anyway we met and a ministry ball and hit it off. You overlooked the fact I was an ex-deatheater and I was more than willing to give you all the time you needed. We got married 2 years after that, quite happily. My parents had let go of the stupid blood ideas they had and welcomed you with open arms. To my mother, you're the perfect daughter she never had. You're 8 and a half months pregnant, due the 18th of August. That's why finding you unconscious was such a big deal. We thought you were going to lose the babies and you too. You were out for a week, and it was the worst of my life," Draco admitted. Hermione was touched by his story, but slightly pissed about Ron. Surely that hadn't happened. Ron was too sweet for that. She finished her meal and rinsed the plate in the sink.

"Draco, I exhausted. Can I go to bed?" Hermione asked because she didn't know were bed was.

"Of course," Draco said softly. He grabbed her hand but when she pulled away he just sighed and led the way.

"The guest rooms, upstairs bathroom, library," Draco said pointing the rooms out as they went, "This is ours, here at the end of the hall. The nursery is the room next door." He explained as he led her into the room. A 4 poster king sized bed was against the wall. A door led to a spacious bathroom, and another to a walk in closet. Dressers were pushed against each wall with pictures covering them. Hermione tried not to focus on them, but one caught her eye. 'Family is forever' the frame read. In it were 3 different pictures; the first was her and Draco on their wedding day, the second was Lucius and Narcissa, and the third was another sonogram, only this time the babies were much larger. It couldn't have been taken more than a week ago.

"I'll go now, call me if you need me," Draco said sadly turning to leave.

"Draco… wait. This is your room too. You can stay, just keep your hands to yourself for now, okay?" Hermione said feeling guilty about kicking him out.

"Are you sure," he asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I'm supposed to go back to my normal routine right? This is part of our normal routine," Hermione said calmly, not wanting to get his hopes up too much.

"Alright," he said climbing into bed next to her. Soon he was snoring softly next to her while she over analyzed her current situation. Hermione wasn't dumb; if she had married Draco and was about to have his triplets she clearly loved him a lot. But that brought up a more pressing question. Who had taken her memories, and why?

Draco rolled over in his sleep and draped his arm around her, his hand rested on her swollen belly. She let it go though. Honestly, she kind of liked it. You would have to be blind not to see how attractive the man lying next to her had become, and he clearly changed. Hermione decided to give it a chance. She would have her memory back soon and her life would be normal again. Or, as normal as it had been.

Little did she know just how much she would have to fight to get that life back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up entangled with Draco as all three babies kicked at her stomach. Carefully untangling herself so as not to wake Draco, she got out of the king bed. Groggy she waddled out of the room and back downstairs. She went to the kitchen and made herself a large cup of coffee, thankful for the caffeine in it.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the family room. Curious as to what was on the mantle she waddled over to it. Carefully she picked up a large glass statue.

_Draco smiled at her giddy with excitement. _

_ "Open it," he urged her, pushing the present closer. Hermione laughed, and pulled the present into her lap. It was heavy as hell. She ripped the paper open and then the box she found under it. Inside was a glass statue; it was asymmetrical and didn't have a definite shape to it. Confused she looked to Draco._

_ "When lightning strikes sand it makes these. Remember on our honeymoon when lightning struck the beach outside the villa, and you said you would kill to find where it struck? I went back and searched until I found it," Draco said smiling._

_ "Oh, Draco, you shouldn't have," Hermione said as she returned the smile, touched by his thoughtfulness._

_ "My turn," Hermione said excitedly._

_ "Okay, but you didn't have to get me anything for our anniversary. Having you is a good present enough for me," Draco said causing her to blush furiously. She was happy to say that after nearly three years he still had that effect on her._

_ "It's not much of a gift, since you helped make it," she admitted._

_ "What is it?" Draco asked confused._

_ "I'm pregnant," Hermione said. Draco looked like he was going to explode from excitement._

_ "That's amazing baby," he said kissing her deeply. _

_ "Hold on," she said pulling away, nervous about the next part. Draco immediately picked up on it._

_ "Please tell me it's mine," Draco said visibly scared._

_ "Of course it's yours, I only have eyes for you honey and you know that. Or they're yours I should say," Hermione retorted, a little annoyed he had thought she would cheat on him after all they'd been through._

_ "They? Were having twins," Draco asked, happy once more._

_ "Triplets," she whispered. He paled when she said it._

_ "Oh wow. Three at one time," he said nervously._

_ "Oh bloody hell Draco. You're not allowed to be scared. I'm the one that has to pop out 3 of your children in 9 months." He laughed at this. _

_ "Well you always wanted more than one kid," he said with a smirk. That used to annoy her in school but now she found it endearing and rather charming._

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too."_

Hermione jumped in surprise before placing the object back onto the mantle and returning to the kitchen. The memory had shaken her a little but it was something that tended to happen with memory charms. She was relieved as it was a sign she hadn't been obliviated.

Draco walked into the kitchen just then and greeted her with a peck on the cheek.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," he said pulling back quickly thinking she was still shy of his touch. She responded the way any sensible person would. She pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. When she pulled away he looked at her dumbfounded.

"You didn't keep your hands to yourself last night," she scolded making him even more confused, " But I remembered something." She quickly explained what had happened in the living room just minutes before.

"You finally get a memory back and it's of you yelling at me and me being a coward," he said pouting. Hermione laughed loud and clear.

"Just shut up and kiss me you fool," she said pulling him close again, "We'll figure this out. I promise." He kissed her hard even though he had to do so at an odd angle because of her bulging stomach.

"The healer called," he said, "She wants us to come in. She thinks she can get your memory back."

"Okay let me get dressed," Hermione said before going back upstairs to their room. She took a brief shower before returning to the closet to get dressed. She finally decided on a pink maternity shirt and some jeans. She could reach her feet around her stomach however and was forced to call Draco.

"What's wrong baby," he said flying into the room with panic all over his face.

"Relax Draco I'm not in fucking labor I just need you to jam my swollen feet into some shoes so we can leave," Hermione said, hormones raging once more. Draco busted out laughing, doubling over and crying some because he was laughing so hard.

"That's the Hermione I know and love," he said before helping her into a pair of shoes that could accommodate her feet. He kissed her before grabbing her hand and leading her from the room. She relaxed against his side, content with the contact. She knew once she had her memories again she would regret every moment she pushed him away. He led her to the fire place and through floo powder down producing green flames.

"St. Mungo's," he called out pulling us into the flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione coughed as they stepped out of the floo into St. Mungo's. She clutched her stomach and tried to regain her pride. Draco smirking at her like a git certainly wasn't helping.

"Hello, you'll be in room three," a perky witch told them when they reached the maternity ward. It was decided they should meet there because they needed to take the babies into account. Once they were in the room Draco sat down and patted his lap.

"Draco, I am not your child," Hermione said stiffly.

"Ah, but you are carrying my child. This is the only chair. Unless you want to lay on you back on the exam table, and believe me, I'm all for that, this is your only option," he retorted with a smirk. Hermione sat on the counter, sticking her tongue out at him. Loopholes, you can always find them. A healer walked into the room with her nose buried in Hermione's chart. She only could see the healer's fire red hair. She could have sworn she knew it from somewhere…

"Hello, how's everything going," Ginny said with a wide smile. Hermione's jaw dropped in utter shock. Next to her Draco busted out laughing.

"I forgot to mention Ginny was your healer, I'm sorry," Draco choked out between laughs.

"Yep," Ginny relied, "I specialize in pregnancy, charms, prenatal care…"

"Faulty contraceptive potions," Draco butted in.

"Hey, my potions work just fine," Ginny protested.

"She, like her parents, has a stunning ability to get pregnant over and over," Draco explained with a smirk.

"Stuff it Malfoy you're about to equal the amount Harry and I have had in one go," Ginny said with a menacing glare.

"At least we know my swimmers are good," Draco joked. Hermione busted out laughing smacking him playfully in the back of his head.

"That's enough you fool. We're here for a reason, remember?" Hermione mock scolded him. He pouted but Ginny just took it as a cue to get started.

"You have been charmed with a Windonnner's Memory Charm. It's pretty rare, because it's difficult to cast and not in many spell books. Luckily, the counter potion is easy to make, which is another reason it's not typically used. I can have one ready tomorrow," Ginny informed them.

"What's the catch," Hermione asked, sure that there was something Ginny was leaving out.

She hesitated before she said, "It's very expensive."

"Money is not object, Potterette, this is my wife were talking about," Draco said quickly, "There's more isn't there?"

"Yes," she said sadly, "The potion is lethal to unborn children. If Hermione takes it before giving birth they would die instantly."

"Then we wait," Hermione said sharply, her unborn children were worth more than another two weeks of confusion. Ginny nodded.

"Okay, then the final check-up," Ginny said directing her to the exam table. Draco rushed over and helped her up onto it like she was a feather. She touched the leather as he put her down…

_Ginny smeared clear jelly on her barely protruding stomach._

_ "It's cold," Hermione complained, but Draco just laughed. He grabbed her hand as Ginny held her wand over Hermione's abdomen to take the sonogram. The image of three babies popped up on a screen next to the bed. Draco gasped and kissed her on the head._

_ "They're perfect just like you," Draco said sweetly, tearing up at the sight of his kids for the first time. In seconds Hermione was in tears too, cursing her raging hormones. Ginny smiled at them happily, she could remember her own experiences and what it had felt like for her and Harry._

_ "It's okay to cry Draco," Ginny said._

_ "Real men don't cry," He replied setting his jaw. Hermione laughed at him, her hand taking his to her stomach. He rubbed his hand over her baby bump comfortingly, entranced with the screen._

_ "Are you ready for this," Hermione said. She was secretly scared he didn't want the responsibility of this many kids._

_ "Always, my love," he replied softly, kissing her again._

"Oh," Hermione gasped. If I had not been for Draco she would have fallen onto the tile floor.

"What the hell was that," he said ratted. Hermione explained what had happened again.

"That's good," Ginny said, "That means the casted was weak. It will make removing it easier." Hermione smiled. She was fine with the memories as long as they didn't always result in near death experiences.

"God," Draco sighed, "You always see the worst ones." Hermione laughed at him. Truthfully, she was touched by the displays of affection present in each one. It was why she had decided to stay with it, even if there wasn't a cure at all.

"Alright, well I best be going," Ginny said feeling out of place as Draco kissed Hermione softly. Draco helped Hermione down and led her back to the fire place in St. Mungo's.

"Where are we going," Hermione asked curious.

"I'm visiting mother, but you can go home if you like," Draco said, unsure if she would be willing to go to the manor.

"Of course I'm coming with you," Hermione scoffed. Draco looked relieved as they stepped into the green flames. Hermione pulled her shirt up over her face as Draco dropped the floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor," Draco called. Hermione felt the displeasing feeling that was the floo network before they tumbled out into the sitting room. Draco threw himself under her as she fell, trying to shield her from the impact. She ended up lying on top of him on the carpet, ignoring the dull ache it caused in her stomach. Draco was close, and she wanted to kiss him so bad. While she internally battled over whether or not she could Draco closed the gap. The kiss was soft and passionate. Hermione never wanted it to end but it did when she heard someone clear their throat behind them. Hermione jumped up to face Narcissa, straightening her blouse. Draco got up behind her and dusted himself off.

"I take it you've gotten you're memories back," Narcissa said with a smirk Hermione had thought only her husband and son could produce.

"Nope. The potion would kill the kids. I've had two memories return on their own though, triggered by objects that mean something to my subconscious. They've reminded me how much I love him," Hermione clarified. Narcissa just nodded.

"Tippy," Narcissa called as they all sat down. The crack of apparation filled the room as a house elf appeared.

" It's good to see Mistress Hermione is feeling better," Tippy said politely before turning to Narcissa, "Tea and biscuits coming right up." Narcissa smiled. Within the minute Tippy was back and passing out the sweets.

"Why thank you dear," Narcissa said to the elf before she apparated away. They had tea while small talking.

"So have you come up with names yet?" Narcissa asked before sipping her tea.

"I'm sure I had some. Draco?" Hermione said.

"We decided on Astra, Larissa, and Scorpious," Draco supplied.

"Ah, so you are following the name pattern," Narcissa said with a smile.

"Of course," Hermione said, "its tradition." She had no idea where that had come from but it was oddly comforting.

"Well, thank you for tea, we really should go," Draco said leading her back to the fire place. At some point the sun had dipped down over the horizon and they had to go to the ministry tomorrow.

"By dearies," Narcissa said.

"423 Holly Avenue," Draco called out as they were engulfed in green flames again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione awoke entangled with Draco in the middle of the bed. He had shifted in his sleep just like the night before. Glancing at the clock Hermione got out of bed careful not to disturb Draco. As quietly as she could she slipped into the bathroom for a shower. She cranked the water up to hotter than was realistically safe and started to undress. Pulling her shirt off, she admired her growing stomach in the mirror. 'Big' was an understatement. She looked ready to pop. She climbed into the shower and felt instantly better in the scalding water as she cleaned the best she could with her baby belly in the way. When she was finished she dried off and wrapped the towel around her.

"Get up you lazy fool," Hermione said tossing a pillow at Draco's sleeping form. Seeing her with only a towel on he was out of bed faster than she would have thought possible. He hovered in front of her, his eyes teaming with lust.

"No," Hermione scolded pecking him on the cheek, "Shower. Now. Ministry today remember?" She sauntered into her closet in search of an outfit. Deciding on a dress she began to sift through them searching for maternity clothes that would accommodate her pregnant body. She finally picked a blue formfitting dress that fell just to her knees. She had to alter it with magic a bit to loosen the stomach area but it fit surprisingly well. She knelt down in search of shoes. That's when she noticed a small chest tucked away under the hems of her long formal dresses. Curious, she reached for the chest…

_Hermione sifted through the lingerie trying to decide what she wanted to wear. It was Draco's first day back to work after their honeymoon, and she wanted to remind him that the fun wasn't over. It had been her first time, since she was dead set on waiting until marriage. Draco had been very considerate about it, and boy had he shown her that she was missing out. She finally picked a matching bra and panty set that was gray and green. Her husband did love to see his goody two-shoes Gryfindor wife in his house colors. She pulled it on quickly, knowing he would be home any minute. She heard the bedroom door open just as she finished getting dressed._

_ "Baby, you in here?" Draco called. Hermione stepped out of the closet to a very shocked, but pleased, husband._

_ "You look hot," Draco commented trying to come towards her. She put her hand up to stop him._

_ "How hot," she asked cheekily._

_ "Throw you onto the bed and fuck you into the mattress hot," he said. It was then that he came to her, pulling her into a rough kiss. He bit her lower lip, begging for entrance and she was more than happy to oblige. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands wandered her body. She pulled his work robes off and drug him to their bed by his tie. He hesitated by the side of the bed as she crawled to the middle._

_ "I do believe you promised to, how did you put it, fuck me into the mattress?" Hermione taunted him, as he climbed into bed with her. He kissed her rough as she undid his tie and he work on unclipping her bra. He pulled back and took off his shirt before attacking her with new rigor. She arched her back so he could take off her bra the rest of the way. He kissed his way down her collarbone before kissing her breasts, sucking her nipples, and generally winding her up pretty tight. He kissed the rest of the way down her before removing her panties with his teeth. Hermione got an idea then, and it was a little adventurous._

_ "Clothes. Off. Now," she ordered. He pulled off his pants while Hermione enjoyed the view._

_ "On your back," she ordered again. She had never tried to take control before, but Draco seemed to like the change. She smiled as she straddled his waist and lowered herself into him. Finding a pace she enjoyed, they moved in time, Draco clutching her waist._

_ "Oh fuck Draco, I'm gonna come," Hermione screamed seeing stars as the relief washed over her. She distantly heard them screaming each other's names as they came together._

Hermione recovered from this memory a lot more slowly than the first two times. Grinning she managed to jam her swollen feet into a pair of black flats. She walked over to the mirror and started her make-up. She brushed everything lightly, trying not to overdo anything on accident. Next she used magic to fix her hair into long, soft curls down her back. Satisfied, she stepped out of the closet at the same time Draco came out of the bathroom.

"You look hot," he said. Deciding on being a bit clever she came up with a smart retort.

"Throw me onto the bed and fuck me into the mattress hot?" She asked innocently.

"Only the worst memories I swear," he muttered pulling her into a rough kiss much like the one in her memory.

"Draco, stop. We don't have time," she teased, delighted by the face he made when she said it.

"Always a tease," he muttered getting dressed. They hurried to the fire place not wanting to be late to the ministry.

"The ministry, office of Auror Potter," Draco called as they stepped into the green flames. They tumbled into Harry's office, thankfully staying upright this time. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, and a man she didn't recognize were waiting already. They dropped into the couch, Draco pulling Hermione onto his lap.

"How's the memory," Ginny asked politely clicking her pen to make notes after Hermione was settled. She busted out laughing.

"I got to experience a very vivid one of me and Draco having sex this morning actually," Hermione wheezed out between laughs. Everyone laughed except Ron, who seemed shocked.

"You've had sex with him?" He said shocked and wide eyed. This prompted more laughter than Hermione's crude joke.

"What?" He scoffed, "What's so funny?"

"It's just that you're shocked we've had sex when my 8 and ½ month pregnant wife who literally will be giving birth to three of my children any day now is curled up in my lap," Draco said crudely.

"Okay, back on topic," Harry said a when they all had gained their composure, "Who would want to hurt Hermione and why?"

"Pansy maybe?" Hermione suggested remembering how into Draco she had been back in school.

"No," Draco said with a shake of his head, "She's married to Theo Nott. You're actually quite good friends." They continued to rack their brains for another hour before throwing in the towel.

"Okay, that's enough for today," Harry finally sighed. Draco got up to go to work with Harry on a different case.

"I'll walk you out," Ron offered. Hermione smiled gratefully and followed him out after kissing Draco goodbye. They headed towards the lift, but the line was enormous and reporters were everywhere. Ron pulled her back just before they caught sight of her.

"Stairs," he whispered pointing behind him. Hermione followed despite the difficulty waddling down 7 flights of stairs posed. When they got to the bottom Ron blocked off the door.

"What the hell Ron? I want to go home and take a hot bath," Hermione protested trying to get around him.

"I can't let you do that. You're getting memories slowly, and I can't have you blow my cover," he threatened raising his wand. Hermione had hers out and in instant.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!" Hermione was faster and Ron's wand shot out of his hand. She was going to win. Of course that was the moment she touched the hand rail and triggered a flashback.

_ She hurried down the stairs to head back home. She was leaving early for a doctor's appointment and a trip to Malfoy Manor. Reaching the bottom of the steps a cloaked figure jumped out in front of her, wand ready._

_ "Falingus!"_

_ "Stupefy!"_

_ "Expelliarmus!"_

_ They fought viciously until a stray stupefying spell hit her and caused her to crash down onto the ground. Fear gripped her entire being, her thoughts turning to the deatheater Bellatrix torturing her and carving the word mudblood into her arm. The cloak hood flew back revealing red hair and freckles she would recognize anywhere. _

_ "Say goodbye to you memories Hermione. Falingus," he whispered before everything went dark._

The second she had been distracted and the handful more it took to recover were enough for Ron to have her stupefied and leaning against him, much to her displeasure.

"It was you, you fucking bastard," Hermione swore at him.

"Yeah, and now you're mine. The way it was meant to be. You and me, not you and that bastard Draco." Before she could protest she felt the familiar tug of apparition. She passed out, being far too pregnant to do so safely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Hermione came to she barely made it to the bathroom Ron was pointing her towards before vomiting. She crouched in front of the loo, trying hard not to puke onto her protruding stomach while she lost her meager breakfast. It was the second time she had thrown up in three days, only this time it was far worse. Ron watched from a distance seemingly unconcerned as she wretched. Satisfied she was done she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and turned to face Ron.

"You could have fucking killed me," she yelled angrily.

"Why the hell are you mad? You should be happy someone finally managed to rescue you from that bastard husband of yours," Ron said confused.

"I love him Ron," she said darkly, daring him to challenge it. To her surprise, he did.

"You're just confused. I know you were tricked into it somehow," Ron said reaching for her hand.

"Don't fucking touch me Ronald or I will sterilize you," she threatened darkly, pulling her hand away, "I love Draco. My husband. The man I lost my virginity to. The father of my children. He's twice the man you'll ever be." She stared him down wondering what he was going to say.

"Not for long," he whispered into her ear, holding her in place with his wand, "I'll figure out how to make you miscarry those bastard children, and then you can finally be with me. For now we'll start with a letter to your dear husband, shall we?" He forced her to sit at the long table in the room accioing paper and a quill in front of her.

"Tell Draco its over," he ordered harshly.

"No," she said defiantly. He set his jaw and did the last thing she expected. He backhanded her across the face. Blood splattered onto the paper, but Ron didn't notice.

"Now write the letter bitch. Or one of your kids is done," he threatened her. Driven by protectiveness of her babies, she picked up the quill. Tears started to form as she penned the message.

_ Dearest Draco,_

_ Thankfully, Ron has safety which is what I need. Holding too tightly onto me ruined it, I'm hostage only to myself. I will be happy, am in fact more okay than with you. But you should know he's quite willing to threatening you, our tiniest babies will not know. Hurry in moving on please. I'm happy, not even scared of the future. I cannot ignore Ron's love, he's better than you. You're quite worthless Draco._

_ Your now gone Hermione. 4_

Hermione's tears smeared the ink as she wrote avoiding the blood spatter. Satisfied Ron owled the letter away, warning her it was untraceable.

"I won't ever stop resisting. Not as long as my heart beats and there's blood in my veins, I will fight to leave you every second of every day." Ron just laughed.

"You'll come around after you realize you were brainwashed," Ron assured her. She hissed in disgust, there was no way in hell that would be happening.

"Where's my bedroom? I'm done for today," she said, wiping her tears. Ron locked her wand in a drawer before leading her to a room. She went inside quickly, locking the door. She slid down it and cried rubbing her stomach.

"Daddy's going to find us you know," she whispered rubbing her swollen belly, "And we'll be a family again. And I won't stop fighting for you because you don't give up on family. I love you, my little peanuts." Too emotionally exhausted to move to the bed, she fell asleep leaning against the door, her cheek still bleeding slowly, staining the carpet.

Draco paced in Harry's office, slowly losing his mind. When he heard the door open he spun around to question whoever came.

"What did you find out," Draco said, unable to keep the panic from his voice.

"She didn't use the floo. She didn't leave the ministry through a doorway. She's not here anymore. That only leaves apparition," Harry deduced to him, his mind moving a hundred miles an hour.

"She was too weak to apparate alone," Draco reminded him. Her apparating would result in her passing out; for weeks they had only used the floo.

"I know, which means someone took her," Harry said. Draco was on the verge of tears, realizing it was the only logical conclusion.

"I let her out of my sight for a minute…" Draco said weakly, blaming himself for her disappearance.

"No. It's not your fault," Harry reassured him, "Ron was supposed to walk her out. Obviously he bailed early. He's not responding. We'll send someone to his house in an hour if he still hasn't owled." As he said that an owl started to tap on the glass. 'Draco' was written on the envelope in Hermione's neat script. Anxious, he ripped it open. He was horrified at the letter he found. Tears had stained the writing and a blood splatter was visible on the corner of the parchment. He handed it to Harry, finally breaking down.

Harry rushed to his desk upon reading the letter and scrawled viciously onto a spare paper.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked bewildered.

"It's a code we used during the war," Harry explained, "Owls were intercepted so we developed a crude code. The number at the end of the letter shows how many words you read. It's every forth one in this case." Hopefully Draco rushed to the desk to read the decoded letter.

_Ron is holding me hostage. I am okay but he's threatening the babies. Hurry please. I love you Draco. Hermione._

"Bloody hell," Draco screeched angrily.

"She doesn't know where she is. How will we find her?" Harry said frantically. As an Auror they knew every second mattered in kidnap and hostage cases. It was only a matter of time before she went into labor, and Ron would kill the kids. Disgusted by his friend, he turned to a seething Draco.

"I swear when I find him I will kill him, even if it earns me a lifetime in Azkaban. He will not hurt my family without punishment. I will search the entire earth until I find her if it kills me," Draco swore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione woke up stiff and sore from never getting to bed. Tears were dried on her cheeks and at some point the wound had dried up. Dried blood was caked on her face, a reminder of Ron's abuse. She rubbed her belly gently, expecting soft kicks. Her blood ran cold when she felt nothing. Springing to her feet Hermione paced her hands frantically running over her stomach. Finally she felt a series of strong kicks and sighed in relief. For a moment she had thought Ron had tampered with her in the middle of the night. The fear she had felt was enough to drive her to action. She was ready to fight Ron with everything she had.

"It's gonna be okay babies. I won't let anything bad happen to you and neither will daddy," Hermione reassured her stomach, rubbing circles against it. She winced in pain before realizing what it was- the bond between her and Draco. It caused them pain when they were apart, intended to keep the couple together. Few wizards chose to do it anymore, but they were confident they were together forever. She mentally stored it as potential ammunition against Ron. She unlocked her door and slowly emerged, her fight renewed. She was smarter, quicker, and stronger magically. But she was also pregnant, which he held against her.

"Sit," he ordered as soon as she entered the kitchen. She plopped down into the nearest chair, not wanting to protest yet. She had to save her fight for a moment that mattered. Like the plate of food that was placed in front of her.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione told him firmly. She had no intention of eating the potentially poisoned meal he had prepared her. Maybe she was being paranoid, but that was the only way she could survive this. She was putting her foot down.

"Eat. Until I save you from those bastard children you need your strength," he said softly, reaching for her hand.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She growled pulling away.

"Fine, don't eat. You're looking through potions today for one to save you." He placed a stack of books before her with a smile.

"Get started," he commanded. She dug through the first book, intent on hiding anything she found. Luckily there seemed to be nothing that wouldn't kill her too, or just her.

"Fucking fuck," Hermione muttered continuing through the books with growing irritation. She gasped when she found the right one, hurrying to turn the page. She wasn't fast enough however; Ron snatched the book form her.

"Perfect," he said, "I have all the supplies. Get brewing." She shook her head in protest, only to be slapped again across her cheek bone, reopening the wound.

"I fucking hate you," she growled again starting to brew the potion at wand point.

"You know," he whispered darkly into her ear, "I really don't care." She flew about tossing ingredients into the bubbling cauldron, her heart not in it. She intentionally stirred too slow, until Ron started to catch on.

"Faster," he ordered pointing his wand at her menacingly. With tears streaming down her face she picked up the pace, quickly brewing a death sentence for her babies.

Draco's eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He wasn't alone though; Ginny, his mother and father, and Harry sported similar appearances. Currently the women were scouring books while the three of them poured over a map picking potential places Hermione could be. It was all that kept him from falling apart.

"No, no, no. The owl came from the east not the west," Lucius corrected Harry irritably. Draco went to check on Ginny and Narcissa while the men argued behind him.

"I can't find anything," Ginny sighed crestfallen.

"It's okay dear," Narcissa reassured her, "We couldn't send it until those bozos stop fighting and find her already dammit." Currently they were searching for a potion that could prevent harm from coming to the babies while Hermione still lived. He winced with a sudden increase in pain in his head. He hissed in anguish at what the pain from the bond had just told him, doubling over.

"What is it?" Narcissa cried running worried to his side.

"That bastard hit her again," Draco fumed slamming his hand down on the desk.

When Hermione was finished she hurriedly went back to her room. Ron planned on giving her the potion in the morning, since it needed time to set, but she still had no plan. Ready to fall into bed she reached for the bedpost…

_Ron had her pinned against the bedpost, kissing her hard. They had come to the villa for their one year anniversary, and Ron had become more and more insistent with his kisses. She always told him she was saving herself, but he seemed to care less every time. He was slipping through her fingers and she didn't know if she cared anymore. She was pulled back to reality when Ron's hand wandered a little too far down for her liking._

_ "Stop," she said pulling away._

_ "OH come on Hermione. Have a little fun," Ron said putting his hand into her pants. She gasped in shock when he slipped his fingers into her folds._

_ "No. Stop it. Stop!" She protested until he finally did._

_ "We're through," she told him, walking away._

_ "Yeah we are. I can't believe I wasted my time on such a prude."_

As startling as the memory was, it was well timed. Not only did it fuel her hate fire, but now she knew exactly where she was. She scribbled the address down. Now was the hard part. Actually getting it to Draco. Just when she felt defeating, she came up with a long shot idea.

"Tippy," she called. She waited for 5 minutes. Which turned to 10. And then to 15. And then to a full half an hour. She was about to give up when she heard the familiar pop of apparition and saw the house elf standing in front of her.

"Mistress Hermione," the elf squealed, "Master and Mistress will be pleased. Pardon Tippy for the time it took but you were hard to find." Hermione handed her the envelope.

"Take this to Draco. He must get it tonight, within the hour if possible," she told the elf. Tippy promptly apparated away leaving Hermione to nervously wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco winced in pain when he opened his eyes. He had dozed off at the desk. The rest hadn't done much better, spread across the room in various forms of painful sleep. Tippy was bouncing in front of him extending a letter happily.

"Who's it from," Draco asked pealing it open.

"Oh Mistress Hermione called Tippy, yes she did, so Tippy went! She gave Tippy a letter and said give it to you right away," Tippy exclaimed. Draco tore open the letter and poured over it.

_Villa 9, Gatsby Island, _was all that it said. Flying to the map Draco tried to locate it. It would be heavily warded he assumed but nothing Harry couldn't break. Copying the map onto several papers he woke everyone up.

"Tippy found her," Draco told them. Within the next 10 minutes they were gone from the house in search of an apparition point.

Hermione had spent the rest of the night barricading her door. Staling was all she could do at this point. Pushing the last dresser into place she sighed in relief. She sat down against the wall, head pounding. She could feel waves of stress radiating over the bond; Draco must be freaking out. She only hoped Tippy had found him.

"Oi, open up Hermione honey," Ron called from outside of the door. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Oh hell no," she screamed back defiantly. Ron tried to open the door, but her barricade held. She could hear him blasting spells at it, trying to force his way in. It wouldn't last much longer. She rubbed her stomach, determined. If she hadn't been a witch the babies would have been born a month ago probably. St. Mungo's had altered the pregnancy so she could safely carry it full term, but that seemed like an awful decision now.

Ron finally busted his way in, seething. Without a word he forced her out at wand point until they arrived at the kitchen. He sat her down and tied her to the chair. He disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a small bottle. Inside was a pale blue potion. It seemed so innocent when it was actually so deadly. As she could testify sometimes things are not what they appear.

"Drink up," he said. She only clamped her jaw shut in refusal. He tried to pry her mouth open making her whimper in pain. But she would not be drinking that potion. Ron pulled out his wand to do an Alohamora on her mouth.

Luckily that was when the door was blasted off.

As the dust settled around them Ron stood up to face the intruder that stumbled through the wreckage. Her heart swelled with hope at the sight of him.

"I'm only going to tell you this one time weasel. Get the fuck away from my wife," Draco said darkly. He raised his wand the two began dueling. Ron growled ferociously, throwing hexes like a mad man, which Hermione supposed he was. Draco retaliated well and soon he had Ron backing up.

"Expeliarmus," Ron cried. Instead of making contact with Draco it hit a leg on her chair. It fell backwards, knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for breath while the duel continued loudly around her. She fought against the bonds with everything she had, bruising her wrists.

She fought the panic creeping over her when she got free and looked to the battle. Her falling had clearly distracted Draco quite a bit, which had given Ron the upper hand. She spun around and flew across the room to the cabinet where her wand was held. It was locked though. She pulled on the drawer as hard as she could but it didn't budge.

"Magic," she cursed. She would just have to do it an old fashioned muggle way. She picked up the box and slammed it onto the ground. It didn't break the first time so she repeated the action. She looked up to see Draco backed into a corner but still fighting viciously. His shoulder was bleeding profusely. She had to hurry; she slammed the box down again. On the forth try it finally broke. She dug through it and pulled her wand free. She turned to the battle with it extended in front of her.

"Avada Kedavra," she screamed. Her wand shot a green jet of magic at Ron. It hit him in the back and he fell. She had killed him. And she didn't feel bad about it. Love made you do crazy things. Draco rushed over to her. She broke down crying; the hormones, stress, and worry had finally caught up to her.

"It's okay," he reassured her, stroking her hair. She vaguely remembered Harry and a dozen other people come in. She was out of it. She hadn't eaten in two days, had bled a lot, and had just gone through a considerable amount of trauma. She only seemed capable of crying anymore.

"I got my wand, and I killed him. Without so much as a second thought," she sobbed into Draco's shoulder.

"He abused you. Don't look at me like that; I know he did from the bond. You did what any normal person would have, you eliminated the threat. That doesn't make you a bad person. It makes you fucking human," he said. Hermione smiled at him, feeling a bit better about her decision. It hadn't been good but she had reacted how anyone would have.

"We activated the floo, since Hermione can't apparate," Harry informed them before returning back to where Ron laid.

"It's a shame he lost it," Harry said, "What do you think made him crack."

"The fame, the fortune, the fuck up of his. Whatever it was its really not my problem," she said sharply.

"Let's go," Draco said, walking her to the fireplace.

They stepped into the green flames to go to St. Mungo's to be treated after this little battle of theirs. In that moment, Hermione realized memory or not Draco had always been the right one for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ginny met them at the hospital and ushered them into a maternity room. Hermione laid down quickly and pulled her tattered shirt up. Ginny smeared the goo into her stomach and started to scan with her wand. Much to their relief the babies were all fine.

"Gin, can you take me off of the potion that makes me carry them to full term? It almost got them killed once, I can't repeat that again," Hermione said. Ginny just nodded and passed her a counter potion.

"You'll probably go in to labor within 24 hours, so stay close to people just in case," she warned before Hermione downed the potion. She smiled at Ginny before she turned back to Draco.

"You're hurt," she said softly.

"Nothing that can't be fixed," he assured her, "I'm just glad you're okay." Hermione grinned, fully aware she almost hadn't been. Draco got patched up and then they flooed home.

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked.

"I'm hungry, need a shower, and some good sleep," Hermione said.

"I'll make you something to eat while you take a shower," Draco said with a smile.

"You're not going to join me?" Hermione said flirtatiously.

"No, you're too tired for that and traumatized," he said firmly. Hermione pouted at being rejected but knew he was right. Oh how she loathed when he was right. She hurried up the stairs to their bedroom and breathed in the comforting smell of home. Walking into the bedroom she stripped down and fed her clothes into the fire. Every last bit of what she had worn down to the headband were burned away slowly while she watched. She didn't want anything to remind her of the pain she had gone through.

She pulled herself into the shower and scrubbed down. Twice. She could still feel Ron breathing down her back and saw him falling down dead when she closed her eyes. Finally satisfied she was clean she toweled off and went back downstairs. She had thrown on a pair of grey sweatpants and Draco's old slytherin quiditch jersey. She slipped into the kitchen to find a full meal waiting for her. Hermione's mouth watered as she looked at the roast beef and potatoes on the island. She sat down and dug in, it was the first time she had eaten in nearly two days.

"Thank you. For everything. For the food. For finding me. You name it," Hermione finally said.

"Well you're not ever getting away from me again. It's too much of a headache, literally."

Hermione busted out laughing, not even caring he had joked that the pain the bond caused him would drive him to it. She had forgotten what it was like to laugh in that small time.

"Let's go to bed," he suggested. Hermione raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Why do I think you have more in mind that sleeping," Hermione said.

"Because I do," he replied with a smirk.

"Well too bad because I literally could go into labor any minute."

"Tease." They did go upstairs though. Hermione crawled into bed going all the way to the center.

"Come on," she said. He crawled in next to her and pulled her tight. She laid back into his chest, and allowed him to chase her monsters away. After all, he always did.

Hermione woke up to sun streaming into the bedroom.

"Fuck," she cursed and tried desperately to wake Draco. He only rolled over.

"Get the hell up," she hissed.

"Oh fuck," he cried jumping up, "Are you okay? Do we need to head to 's?"

"Relax panic man. You're late," she said plainly while brushing him off.

"What about you? You could go into labor any minute," he pointed out.

"I'm fine," she insisted waving him off, "I'm going to visit your mother."

Hermione stepped out of the floo into Malfoy Manor. She called out to Narcissa, who came quickly.

"How are you dear?" she asked while bringing them tea.

"The same, the same. How are you?" she replied politely.

"Oh just fine thank you," Narcissa said. She looked ready to ask something else when Tippy apparated in.

"A woman at the door needs you Mistress," she informed Narcissa. Narcissa sighed and excused herself. Hermione picked up a pillow to fluff it…

_Draco tossed the pillow at her from across the room._

_ "Draco I am not having sex with you in your mother's sitting room. I have tea in here with her," Hermione protested but she knew she had lost already. Withholding herself was less of an option every day._

_ "Oh lighten up and have a little fun," he whispered into her ear leaving goose bumps on her skin. She could practically here the smirk in his voice._

_ "Fine, but if we get caught I swear I will sterilize you," she threatened caving in._

_ "Than I guess we won't get caught," Draco whispered. He silenced the room and locked the door with an assortment of spells._

_ He stalked over to her and pulled her deeply into a kiss. She smiled into it; their first month married had been heaven. Eventually his hands started to wander and he pulled her shirt off to get better access to her breasts. He teased her for too long before finally undressing her all the way and carrying her to the couch._

_ "What do you want," Draco asked seductively._

_ "I'm not going to beg," Hermione said stiffly._

_ "Oh, I know you won't. I just want you to tell me what you want," he said. He kissed down her body, getting close to where the dull ache was forming but pulling away to tease her more. He was demanding an answer._

_ "Fuck me please," she said. He obliged, climbing on top of her. Slowly he thrusted in and out,teasing her even more. He picked up the speed, bringing them to climaxes together. _

_ "I can't last much longer," Draco panted above her._

_ "Come for me," she cooed. And he did, and he brought her spiraling after her in hot pursuit, their two bodies practically one._

Hermione came back more slowly than ever before. When she did she felt a gush of water between her legs. Cussing she jumped up and called to Narcissa.

Hermione was in labor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Narcissa," Hermione called out again. A pain rippled through her stomach and caused her to double over in pain.

"Hermione honey, let's go," Narcissa said when she flew into the room again. She led Hermione by the arm to the floo before Hermione abruptly stopped her.

"Draco," she croaked out as she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Tippy," Narcissa called. The crack of apparition made Hermione's headache worse, "Go find Draco. Tell him to meet Hermione and I at 's." Narcissa then pulled Hermione into the floo and called out their destination.

When they appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's a whole horde of reporters were waiting for them.

"Is it true Mr. Weasley of the golden trio is dead?"

"Is it true you lost your memory?"

"Are the babies Mr. Weasley's and not Mr. Malfoys?" The questions were fired at them, each more ridiculous than the one before it. Luckily for Hermione, Narcissa took charge.

"No comment," she barked, "other than the fact the babies are indeed my son's and my daughter in law is in labor so if you don't get out of my fucking way I will hex you until you can't remember your own name." Baffled the reporters made an aisle for them to walk through. Once they were clear Hermione started to laugh.

"I'm surprised you didn't threaten to castrate them," Hermione laughed.

"Me too," Narcissa chuckled. They hurried up to the maternity ward and were led to the room they needed. Not surprisingly, it was different than the one they used for sonograms. Ginny burst just seconds later, her red hair flying every which way.

Ginny had her change into a hospital gown and lay down in the bed. Running around like a mad woman Ginny hooked her up to half a dozen machines. The entire time Hermione was laying there and struggling to deal with the birthing pains.

"You're 4 centimeters already, so expect only a few more hours. It seems you'll have a relatively fast labor," Ginny said with a smile, "I was in labor with James for 22 hours." Hermione winced at the thought and got a huge laugh from Ginny. All the while the contractions continued to grow in size and intensity. It was 5 centimeters and 3 hours later when Draco finally came in panting and wild eyed.

"Sorry I'm late…" he started, but was cut off by an angry Hermione.

"Where the hell have you been," she roared.

"Have you seen the fucking lobby?" He cried exasperated. Hermione and Narcissa busted out laughing.

"Yes I have seen the fucking lobby. I had to walk through it. I haven't seen until this moment however the bastard that knocked me up in the first place," Hermione swore at him. This time he and his mother were laughing at her, and she didn't take kindly to it.

"Oh just get your worthless ass over here and kiss me," Hermione relented. Draco came over and pulled her into a heated kiss which she unfortunately had to pull away from when another contraction hit. She cried out in pain and doubled over clutching her stomach.

"Isn't there anything you can do for that?" he asked Ginny while he winced at the pain Hermione clearly was in.

"Not without her saying she wants it. She was always very insistent upon a natural delivery, surely you remember," Ginny replied.

"Baby, please let Ginny give you something," he pleaded to Hermione.

"No," she said insistently, "If I can survive Voldemort I can birth triplets without painkiller." Ginny laughed.

"Well it's about time to try it," Ginny said positioning herself at the end of the bed, "I need you to push Hermione."

Hermione started to push and burst into tears. Draco stood beside her and squeezed her hand occasionally kissing her head. He murmured words of encouragement which she was grateful for. It felt like her body was being ripped apart.

A shrill cry filled the room as she finally gave birth to the first baby.

"It's a boy," Ginny said handing him to her.

"Hello Scorpius," Hermione whispered. She only had a second before she had to hand him off and was ordered to start pushing again by Ginny.

"Oh fuck," Hermione cussed as she started to push again. Draco mopped the sweat off her face before giving her hand a squeeze.

"You can do it baby," he said. And she did. 15 minutes later another cry filled the room.

"It's a girl," Ginny said passing the babe to her. They already knew, but it was a habit of Ginny's to call out the gender. Hermione secretly liked it, it felt so rewarding.

"Larissa," she murmured before handing her to Draco and preparing to push again.

"Okay, here we go," Ginny said. Hermione pushed and pushed eager to be done with it.

It was over in another 20 minutes, but a cry didn't fill the room like before.

"What's wrong," Hermione cried when Ginny started to curse. Ginny didn't answer.

Hermione thought back to all the stress and torture she had been through. Did a drop of potion end up down her throat? Had she lost her baby? She started to cry as the panic washed over her. After what seemed like an eternity another cry filled the room. A tiny baby was passed to Hermione.

"Astra," Hermione said, "She's so tiny." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"She'll be fine," Ginny assured her.

It was two hours later that a dozen people were crowded into the room eager to hear the statistics of Hermione's birth.

"Okay, labor was 6.5 hours. The first baby was Scorpius David, who was the largest weighing 5.4 ounces. Second was Larissa Minerva, who weighed 5 ounces even," Ginny told them. Minerva started tearing up when she heard the baby was named after her.

"Last was Astra Luna weighing 4.3 ounces." This time Luna was the one starting to cry. Hermione glanced around the room and looked at everyone there.

Harry stood with Ginny, smiling at the new family. Luna was with Neville, her hand resting protectively on her own swollen belly. Minerva stood alone. Pansy and Theo, along with Blaise, who was single, were crowded in the corner. Draco's parents, overjoyed at being grandparents. George and his wife Angela, who Hermione was quite surprised to see after the Ron incident. She had figured her relationship with any of the Weasley's was over but George had shown up. He had told her he didn't blame her, and that Ron had got what he had coming.

Hermione laid there and held her babies. Draco stood by her side. They were a family now. Butterflies attacked her stomach at the thought. She knew she must have wanted this for a long time.

"Ginny, there's just one thing left to do. I need my memories," Hermione announced.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione waited nervously in her room for Ginny to return. She was all set to leave after this final check and her babies were ready to go. Currently Draco fussed over little Astra. She was quite small compared to their other two children, and needed some extra tender care. She hoped Ginny would hurry up, or she would be forced to feed them all again before they could leave. And breastfeeding triplets was not easy nor a fun affair for Hermione.

"Sorry it took me so long," Ginny said as she entered the room with a purple potion in hand. She passed it to Hermione as Draco made his way to her side.

"I'm obligated to warn you of the side effects again. These include but are not limited to dizziness, nausea, headaches, vomiting, talking backwards, and random growth of body hair," Ginny repeated even though she had already told them several times.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked her softly.

"Yes, I need to remember like I need you, and the kids, and air," Hermione said. And with that she chugged the potion and waited.

Hermione had thought the memories would come back one at a time like the flashes of memories she had. Boy was she wrong. The memories hit her like a train, making her head hurt as her mind raced to process the information. She gasped as she felt her soul almost resettling into her body, her memories intact once more.

She remembered it all; their first date, their wedding, the night under the tree, the day she was attacked, all in stunning detail. She did what impulse made her do. She leaned over and kissed Draco hard, the sexual tension melted away.

"I love you," she said as she desperately fumbled to make up for the last couple weeks.

He just shushed her and said, "I love you too. Always…"

"And forever," she finished. It was like her life had never skipped a beat.

"Let's go home," she said, the word fit in her mouth so perfectly she wanted to cry.

"Yeah, let's go home."

And so they did. Hermione and Draco created more memories worth dying for and built a family for 12 years. Today they stood together at King's Cross station, anxious and yet excited for their children's first day of school.

"They grew up so fast," Hermione sighed. She rubbed her once again swollen belly as she watched the triplets climb into a compartment. With them were Harry and Ginny's 4 children; James, Albus, Lily, and Katy (who had been born the same year as the triplets). Unfortunately Hermione had what Draco had once called a "stunning ability to get pregnant". She had given birth to twins 4 years after the triplets, and was about to have another set of triplets now. She was pulling the plug after this though, there would be no more baby Malfoys from her thank you very much.

"I love you," Draco whispered as the train pulled away.

"Always and forever," Hermione replied, eyes glued to the Hogwarts Express.

It was later that night when they got owls from Hogwarts. Scorpius had been sorted into Slytherin, which was not surprise. Not only was he a spitting image of his father, but he also had all of his cunning.

Astra and Larissa were Gryfindors. She wasn't surprised by this either; the girls were identical in every way, including looks. Much to their dismay Draco still had problems telling them apart if you couldn't see the height difference. Astra had stayed quite small all these years.

Hermione could easily see her twin girls Narcissa and Jane being Ravenclaws however. Draco disagreed; insisting there had to be another Slytherin among his children somewhere. He had bets on the triplet boys currently living in her stomach all being Slytherin. Hermione didn't want him to have the satisfaction.

Somehow it would all be okay though. It always was for them.

**The End**

**Author's note: Do people even bother reading this? Well if you are, I want to thank you all for your continued support. I have started another story called Betrothed and would be delighted if you would check that out! It's a Dramione also, set in an AU, and who doesn't love a good AU?**

**Well thanks for everything guys,**

**Always and forever,**

**Tumbling-into-oblivion**


End file.
